eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
God Catching Alchemy Meister:Characters
Characters List of characters found on the official site and Getchu, not exhaustive yet. Main Character 'ウィルフレド　ディオン（ウィル） - Wilfred Dion (Will)' 新米工匠 - Novice Artisan Wanted to apply for membership at alchemy guild a year ago, but failed because of the accident with his parents where they lost their life. Now, year later, he plans to pass entrance exams again. Weapons: Hammers Class table: Main Heroines 'ユエラ(月爛） - Yuera' クール剣士 - Cool Swordman Swordswoman from Disnaflodi. Seeks to restore her sword's original strength in Yuidora. Accepts Will's offer for her to work as his bodyguard in exchange for him finding a way to restore her sword's magical powers. Is not quite used to different manners in Yuidora. She is distrustful, patriotic and kuudere (is outwardly cold, distant, and uninterested to her love interest, but in reality deeply cares for him). Weapons: Swords Class table: 'エミリッタ - Emilitta/Emiritta' ロリ魔法使い - Loli Wizard Weapons: Staves Class table: [[Serawi|'セラヴァルウィ　エンドース　（セラウィ） - Seravaruwi Endoosu (Serawi)']] 巨乳エルフ - Big Breasted Elf An elf sent from the nearby but little known elven village of Reishiameru, she serves as the link by which the reclusive elves of Reishiameru interact with the humans of Yuidora. Her dream is of future where humans and elves can build a cooperative future together. Being an elf, she has a much longer lifespan than humans, and will probably live much longer than Will, a fact that the player is often reminded of throughout her route. She also likes to act like an older sister, and is almost like a motherly figure to Emiritta. Weapons: Bows Class table: Heroines (non-customizable) '土精アト - Ato' どろどろ土精 - Sticky & Gooey Earth Spirit While researching the topic of Earthmen with Serawi, Will decides to summon one for himself. Ato was the result. Initially, Ato looked like gooey brown slime, but her problems were subsequently rectified and she took the form of a girl. Serawi hypothesizes that Ato took female form because Will unconsciously thought of his mother when imagining his desire to be protected during Ato's summoning. As an Earthman, Ato is strong to physical attacks but weak to magical attacks. Her elemental weakness is lightning, and her main plus points are being able to guard prependicularly adjacent allies and tank physical attacks while regenerating health every turn. Weapons: Claws, Gloves Class table: '水精水那 - Suina' おとおと水精 - Timid Panicky Water Spirit Joins a few events after being rescued by Will and co from monsters at the Shisetika lake. As a water spirit, Suina's elemental weakness is earth. She is primarily a ranged spellcaster. While she does get upgraded with a melee attack and a good defence skill late in the game, Suina will probably still be one of the weakest allies you will have. Weapons: Magic orbs Class table: '睡魔シャルティ - Sharti' Sharti is a succubus who Will hears is menacing the housewives of Yuidora (by seducing their husbands). She is subsequently caputured by Will and joins Will an co as a better alternative to being turned over an executed by Yuidora authorities. As a succubus she's ever trying to have a sexual encounter with Will, a fact Yuera is none too pleased with. As a succubus her elemental weakness is light. She is one of few characters able to find hidden rooms, unlock doors, and (later) excavate in 1 skill. She is the first ally you get with the flying ability, and has the ability to leech HP with her attacks. Weapons: Gloves Class table: '第八位天使メロディアーナ - Melodiana' 生真面目天使 - Earnest Angel Melodiana is an angel Will meets after a quest to the church on the cliff. There Will agrees to undergo a test she gives him. She subsequently joins Will and company under the premise of monitoring him. Melodiana tells will that she is an archangel, which despite the grand sounding name, is actually the second lowest rank among the 9 ranks of angels. As an angel her elemental weakness is dark. While she has decent attack and defence, along with the flying ability, Melodiana's greatest shortcoming is that she is the slowest ally you will have. This means that she will normally only attack 2 times as opposed to 3 by fast characters. Melodiana works well with other angelic allies, for example providing Elizasurein with melee backup while at the same time protecting her using her angel covering ability (blocks one attack on perpendicularly adjacent angelic allies). Weapons: Spears Class table: '木精クレアンヌ - Clayanne' A tree spirit protecting the elven forest with her brother Claire, Clayanne joins Will and company after being rescued from a profiteering human merchant who captured her with the hope of havesting her honey. Because male and female tree spirits have contradictory natures, Clayanne is considered an earth element character, unlike her brother Claire, thus her elemental weakness is lightning. Clayanne is one of the best allies you will have, but only if you manage to acquire her character specific item (a rare drop from an enemy who looks like a tree you only meet in the last chapter), which gives her double move. Clayanne is primarily a long ranged caster of earth magic, but does use a bow with acceptable proficency. Weapons: Bows Class table: '妖狐コハクレン - Kohakuren' Kohakuren is a nine tailed demon fox, one whose territory Will tresspasses on while on an expedition in the Rosean mountains. As an expression of apology, Will offers his services to her. She joins Will and company after Will manages to completely satisfy her requests. Kohakuren's elemental weakness is water. She is primarily a long ranged fire spellcaster, but her most useful ability is the ability to teleport perpendicularly adjacent allies anywhere on a map controlled by the player. Weapons: Smoking pipes Class table: '第五位天使エリザスレイン - Eliza Slain' Weapons: Staves Class table: 'ラグスムエナ - Ragsmuena' Weapons: Scythes Class table: 'エウシュリーちゃん - Eushully Chan' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn Eushully events On when starting a new game. Need to make 桃色の羽掃除機. Weapons: Vacuum cleaners Class table: 'ブラックエウシュリーちゃん - Black Eushully Chan' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn Eushully events On when starting a new game. Need to make 鉄製やかん. Weapons: Kettles Class table: 'アナスタシア - Anastasia' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn Eushully events On when starting a new game. Need to make 鉄製バケツ. Weapons: Buckets Class table: 'エウクレイアさん - Eukleia' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn Eushully events On when starting a new game. Need to make 鉄製扇子. Weapons: Fans Class table: 'ミレーヌ・プロア - Myrene' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn EX-events On when starting a new game. Weapons: Swords, Magic Orbs, Claws Class table: 'フィニリィ - Finiri' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn EX-events On when starting a new game. Weapons: Spears Class table: 'リフィア - Rifia' Weapons: Staves Class table: 'エヴリーヌ - Evelyne' Weapons: Bows Class table: 'ロカ - Roka' Weapons: Spears Class table: 'アスモデウス - Asmodeus' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn EX-events On when starting a new game. Weapons: Hammers, Claws Class table: Male characters '木精クレール - Clair' Weapons: Bows Class table: '狐炎獣サエラブ - Saerabu' Weapons: Claws, Fangs Class table: '幻獣パラスケヴァス - Paraskevas' Weapons: Hammers, Claws Class table: '雷竜ガプタール - Gaptaaru' Weapons: Fangs Class table: